deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ladybug vs Ramona Flowers
Description Miraculous vs Scott Pilgrim vs The World! Today we have two Teenagers with incredible Abilities and Weapons! Which young heroine will come out as the victor? Interlude Wiz: Teenagers. Not quite a kid, not quite an adult. What happens when you have Teenage Heroines with Powers. Like Ladybug, Paris's Spotted Hero. Boomstick: And Ramona Flowers, the Chick with a Mallet. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their Weapons, Armor, and Skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Ladybug Wiz: Many years ago, magic jewels with strange abilities were somehow created. Many inhabitants of the jewels were heroes in history. These jewels are called Miraculouses. Boomstick: There were several generations of Miraculous inhabitants, each with animal based suits. There are many Miraculouses, but arguably the most 2 most powerful were the Ladybug Miraculous, and the Cat Miraculous. The newest Ladybug was a Clumsy, Socially-Awkward Teenage Girl. Her name is Marinette Dupain- Cheng. Wiz: Marinette soon became the new Ladybug and defended Paris from the evil that the villain Hawk Moth brings, along with her partner, Cat Noir. Boomstick: The fucks a Hawk Moth? Wiz: Ladybug's weapon is an unbreakable yoyo that can be used as a Weapon. It can also be a shield if Ladybug spins it in front of her. Ladybug is an amazing fighter, is extremely agile, and smart. Her most impressive ability is the Lucky Charm. Boomstick: This OP ability gives Ladybug almost exactly what she needs to beat her opponent. Too bad after using it, she only has 5 minutes before she changes back. Still, Ladybug is not a force to be reckoned with. (Ladybug: Hawk Moth! No matter how long it takes, we will find you, and you will hand us your Miraculous!) Ramona Flowers Wiz: There once was a high schooler named Scott Pilgrim, who dated a girl named Knives Chao. Boomstick: Awww. Young Love. Wiz: But then he met a beautiful fellow high schooler named Ramona Flowers. He and Ramona then realized they like each other, and Scott left Knives for Ramona. Boomstick: Well, at least Ramona's hotter! Anyway, if Scott and Ramona would continue to date, then Scott would have to defeat Ramona's 7 Evil Exes. Scott succeeded, and Ramona and Scott remained a couple. Happy endings all around! Wiz: Ramona is extremely strong, fast, agile, and durable. She owns a titanium bat and a gigantic mallet as a weapon, which is incredibly powerful. This mallet has shown incredible striking skill. Boomstick: Scott you lucky bastard. (Ramona Flowers: Well then, Gideon best get his pretentious ass up here, cause I'm about to kick yours out of the great white north!) Pre Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!! Death Battle Results Next Time on Death Battle ???: I love god. He's so deliciously evil. VS ???: Stay out of my laboratory! Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Movie vs TV shows theme Death battle Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles